1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trouser construction and more particularly to improvements in the construction of the crotch and front region.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art falls broadly into the following categories: conventional trousers with a medial crotch seam, starting at the rear and following the crotch line to a frontal point near the genitals, and continuing on up to the frontal portion of the waistband by fashioning a centered fly aperture; other prior art trouser constructions feature the same centered crotch seam to a frontal point near the genitals and locate the fly aperture off-center, in some cases by means of overlapping triangular flaps, extending from or integral with the front sections of the leg portions, as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,113,732; 3,806,953; 4,068,321. In other cases a simple off-center diagonally directed fly opening is shown, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,411.
The hinge lines for the moveable legs with respect to the stationary mass of the pelvis to which they are fastened are located in the crotch area along the borderlines of the perineum. The female genitals are medially located inside the perineum; the male genitals are medially fastened in front of the perineum to the body mass of the pelvis like a pendulum; as legs and body change their position the male genitals have the natural tendency to hang straight down, pulled by the force of gravity. A centered crotch seam in the construction of closely fitted trousers should be ideally located right up against the perineum for unobstructed leg movement, because it represents the hingeline for the two leg portions, but it would inevitably get into the way of the medially located genitals. A crotch seam located much below the crotch line does not get into the way of the genitals but obstructs leg movement when the leg portions are closely fitted. Low crotch seams can only be used successfully with very loosely fitted trousers; the extra fabric around the legs has to compensate for the restriction imposed on leg movement by a hinge line for the leg portions which does not line up with the natural hinge lines of the legs to which the leg portions are attached. In respect to the male pelvis, the centered conventional crotch seam, located higher than the lowest elevation of the male genitals and a certain distance below the perineum, forces the user to situate the medially suspended genitals alongside one of the thighs, inside the leg portions, off-center left or right of the medial crotch seam, as it rides up and down during leg and body movement. Extra space has to be provided in one of the leg portions: some men are dressing " left", some are dressing "right". This off-centered locationing of the medially located male genitals in respect to a centered crotch seam creates unpleasant friction and pulling of fabric against the genitals as they are forced against the gravitational downward force to move along with the leg portion alongside which they have been situated. In respect to the male and female pelvis, during certain leg and body movements it cannot be totally avoided for the crotch seam to cut and pull into the perineum. This type of trouser construction makes closely fitted trousers most uncomfortable to wear, especially for men, without today's supportive briefs, featuring elastic fabric with a centered supportive pouch section designed to hold the genitals tightly packed against the pelvis. This concept: to wear the genitals centered, sideways or upwards, firmly held against the pubic area, is very popular today; it allows men to wear closely fitted trousers with a centered crotch seam and fly.
Prior art which relates somewhat to my invention can be found in the field of pajama and underwear construction, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,239,972; 2,306,514. These constructions provide a combination crotch/fly panel, extending from the waistband in front to the waistband in the rear, and are meant solely as underwear and sleep wear, are loosely fitted in the case of pajamas or are meant to be fabricated from stretchable fabric as related to underwear. These constructions provide comfort and support for the male genitals by substituting a centered crotch seam with crotch panels or combined crotch/fly/rear panels of various shapes and configurations, thus preventing the conventional centered crotch seam to cut and pull into the perineum and genitals during leg and body movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,545 does comprise a novel approach to the construction of the crotch by inserting in the perineal area a gusset or support piece, thus eliminating a centered crotch seam overlying the perineum. A separate, flat, centered front panel is inserted in the abdominal region between the two leg portions and is connected to the gusset piece along a U-shaped marginal edge. This construction serves to provide a separate and laterally extending crotch section, however the shapes and configuration of this construction do not provide the results achieved by the applicant's invention. Also, its complicated joinery and detailing does not lend itself for inexpensive and easy mass production.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide a novel trouser construction, closely fitted to the anatomy of the pelvic structure, by substituting a centered crotch and fly seam with a separate panel, overlying the perineum and genitals and acting like an accordion in the perineal area during leg movement, thus eliminating any possible stresses from a centered crotch seam cutting and pulling into the perineum and genitals, especially during leg raising, leg bending, deep knee bending and during body postures like sitting on a chair or in a car seat, sitting in the cross-legged or lotus position, or the squat position.
Another object of my invention is to provide a novel trouser construction around the pelvis to give support and protection to the genitals, similar to a large shallowly cupped hand firmly but gently held over the genitals, by substituting the conventional crotch and fly construction with a combination crotch/front panel.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a novel trouser construction around the pelvis to allow for better ventilation of the perineal-genital area by eliminating the need of tight elastic briefs or other devices for the support of the male genitals: such undergarments are superfluous with said novel construction of crotch and front.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a novel trouser construction around the pelvis to allow for an improved anatomical fit in the crotch region while cost of fabrication is lower than for most other prior art constructions due to the simplicity of the construction engineering.